The Labyrinth II
by The Plagnister
Summary: Your not so average story about a 17 year old angsty rebellious girl who wishes to be taken away by the Goblin King. [Lemon, so beware! Read at your own risk.]
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**: Okay, I have been obsessing over The Labyrinth for the past weeks now. I watch it about six - seven times a day. Now I have something that I obsess about as madly as Plushie Heartless and her Beyblade. ;;;3 Yeah! Anyways, with her urgings, I think to make me shut up about it, I started this fanfic. Because I want to marry the Goblin King! Though not David Bowie himself, only his character in the movie… he looks funny without the wig, or he did when I watched the making of it.;;;3 'Tis a cryin' shame. ;;;-;;; I have absolutely no idea what he looks like now. I am the weirdest fan you will ever meet. Though not literally. Well… maybe. You never know. ;;;3

* * *

_

_**The Labyrinth II**_

_**Chapter 1: The Book**_

_This is the weirdest book I've ever read. Why is it in the attic though? Mother treasures her books!_

The teenaged girl clumped down the stairs as fast as her feet could carry her. In all her 17 years of growing up in this out in-the-middle-of-nowhere, two story house, she had never ventured so far as past the ancient amour in the attic. Today she was feeling quite adventurous. That was after her last batteries died in her gameboy.

"Mom! MOM!"

"In here Mina."

"Mom, I found this book in the attic. Can I read it? I read a few pages in the middle, and it was interesting."

She could tell her mother was only paying half attention to her. "Yeah sure… wait… what is the name of this book?"

"The… Labyrinth."

Her mother's attention snapped away from putting make up on. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "What did you say it was?"

"You're going out again!" She decided that asking her mother wasn't a good idea anymore.

"Don't change the subject. The name of the book." She looked almost panicked. "Tell me now."

"The Labyrinth…"

"Give it to me! Now!"

Frightened by her mother's reaction, she handed over the little red book she unconsciously clutched to her breasts. As soon as it was in her mother's hands, she hurriedly locked it away in the chest at the foot of her bed, the key on a silver chain around her neck. She then smiled sweetly at her daughter.

"Yes Mina, I am going out tonight."

"But Mom!"

"Don't 'But Mom' me. I hired a babysitter for your little sister 'till 9:00. You may do what you want until then. I'll be back by midnight."

"Are you sure about this one mother? Really sure?"

"Yes dear."

She was still a little skeptical, but let the matter drop anyway. "And why can't I read that book while you are gone?"

"That book brings on bad… things and ideas. I don't –"

HONK, HOOONK!

"He's here! Here's the money to the babysitter. Give it to her when she gets here. Then go where you want 'till 9:00. 'Bye Honey, be careful."

He mother grabbed her light jacket and rushed out the house. Scowling, Mina walked to the bedroom window and watched as her mother got in the car. Ever since Mina's father got in that fatal car crash, her mother had been going on dates, "Looking for a good father figure" she said. But Mina knew that it was to hide that hurt and find someone to fill in the empty place where her father was.

That scowl turned into a smirk however, as they drove away. Pushing off of the glass, she whirled around and ran to the chest. Chuckling, she sank to her knees and pulled out two pencil thick needles from her hair. She put the first on in pointing up and jiggled it until it sank farther in. She then placed the other in, pointing left. Turning both until a loud click sounded in the quiet room.

Looking around, all she saw was a tan and white owl sitting in the tree outside the window. She got a shiver down her spine as it stared intently down at her, as if it was watching her. She shook her head and growled slightly to herself.

That last surprised her, making her head shoot up the same time she lifted the lid. She hadn't growled since her friends moved away. It was their little group thing, taking it for granted that she would growl. Smiling, she decided that she was going to do that more often and make it soon to be the habit that it once was.

Snorting to herself, she grabbed the book and pulled the needles out and put them back in her hair. The doorbell rang and the lid slammed down, automatically locking. Slowing her breathing, Mina resisted the urge to roll her eyes and went downstairs to answer it.

"Hey Amy. Tayma is asleep now. She'll wake up about 6:30 for her mild. She must go back to bed at 8:30. Feel free to watch the tube, just don't neglect my sister."

The silent threat hung in the air as Mina put the twenty in the baby sitter's hand as she walked out the door. She took pride in how Amy flinched from her touch. As long as people feared her, none would get close to her. Her reputation as the Lone Wolf made sure of that. If no one got close, then her heart wouldn't get hurt, as it did when her friends moved away, when her father got in that fatal car accident.

She had redyed her hair back to its natural black from the cheery reds and blonds she use to die it. Instead she put hot pink streaks in her hair, with the tips done messily at odd lengths on purpose. Every month she ordered contacts that were cat-slitted. She also had her canine and incisors filed to points. She also filed her regular nails to points, kept them painted black, and took good care of them. That gave her the whole look of her new way of life, Goth.

Pushing the button to unlock her car, she got in and started it up. So deep in thought, she didn't notice that the owl had followed her to the front door and car. She didn't even notice when she backed up and sped away, that it flew silently above her.

She parked next to the lake a couple miles from town. There, she went far out into the forest surrounding it and lit a small camp fire. She could read all she wanted up until 8:45 then she had to head back home. She had plenty of time, considering it was only 6:00. Lying out on her stomach, she opened the book and started to read.

She wasn't quite done when an alarm went off. Starting, she saw her watch blinking 8:45. Pushing the button to silence it, she growl lightly as she stood up and stretched. She tucked the book into an inside pocket of her black leather trench coat, a loud "hoo hooo hoo" made her jump.

Looking up, her breathing increased along with her heartbeat. It was the same owl that was watching her from hermother's window. Silently laughing at her foolishness, she grabbed the large Circle K cup she brought for one perpose and walked the few feet to the lake. She disturbed the surgace with the cup.

Frowning in consentration, she looked closely at the reflection. Behind her, in the tree, a man with white hair was staring down at her. She whirled around only to see the owl. Looking back in the water, only to see the owl. Looking back in the water, the man was gone. She shook her head and told herself that she was getting tired.

She doused the fire, covered the pit with dirt, then placed the flint and cup back into the hole under the tree. She then got up and headed back to her car.

As she passed a partivularly large tree, the full moon's light was gone, as well as her sight momentarily. When her vision adjusted to the sudden darkness, she wished it had vanished permenitaly. For barring her way were the one people you aboided in town, the Viper Gang.

A bunch of juvies who took pleasure in other people's pain. The worst part was that they went to her school. She turned around to go the other route, but they were blocking back there too. The leader stepped from the shadows and advanced on her. Having no where else to go, she backed up until she hit the tree, trapping herself.

"Look what we have here boys. The Lone Wolf herself. She's turned down every boy who's asked her out. Lets us show her what pleasures a man can give her."

As they all laughed, he trapped her right wrist in his left and taced her bottom lip with his right thumb. He head dipped and crushed her lips with his before she could protest. Imediately sh growled and bit onto his tongue. With her free hand, she slapped his face, digging her claws in.

He pulled back and lifted his hand to wipe the blood on the back of it. Even Mina could see the anger emitting off of him, but not even that could give her ample warning of what was to come next.

He snarled out a "BITCH!" and punched her jaw. Her head flicked back and she sank to her knees. She looked up at him through her hair that had fallen around her face, where a fiery hatred burned, which fear swirled into the depths. He raised his fist and started another blow in her direction, but it never connected.

An avian screech filled the air, followed by the cursed screams of the gang. Mina looked just in time to see the owl detach itself from the leader's face and the knife slice the owl on the chest. The men took off screaming something about witchcraft and the owl flapped painfully into the thick trees.

"No, wait! Don't leave!"

Mina, not really thinking, chased after him. She relied on her hearing to tell her where he was as she watched where she put her feet. She heard no more breaking branch twigs and stumbled upon a clearing. She heard soft, pain filled hooting that seemed to be getting deeper, almost sounding as a groaning man.

"Where are you?"

She looked around as she walked through the tall grass, nearly jumping out of her skin when she heard a hoot at her feet. Stopping, she looked down to see that she almost stepped on the owl. Kneeling beside it, she held her hands out to it.

"Don't bite me now. I'm going to help."

It seemed as if it understood her, being as it allowed her to examine the wound, even though she knew she accidentally hurt it a couple times. She had to remove a few feather around it and tossed them aside. Her complete attention was on the bird, so she didn't notice that those discarded feathers reformed into strips of clothing.

"Well, it's not that deep. You're going to have to stay with me until it heals. I don't need you going and getting it infected."

Without much thought, she picked the owl up and cradled him to her. She then walked briskly back to the path, then to her car. Deciding on impulse, she kept the bird gently clutched in her left arm while she started the car and sped home.

As she pulled into the driveway and got out of the car, Amy came out of the house. Looking up briefly, she growled at the form walking towards her. She shut her car door and started her way up to the house.

"You're thirty minutes late! It's 9:30! You were-"

"Shut up Amy. You're repeating yourself. Here's an extra five. Now leave."

She smirked as the girl hurried back down the drive and to her car. She slammed the door and went straight to her room and looked around. Spotting it, she smiled and threw her coats off of the perch and onto the bed. Carefully, she placed the owl on it, which it gripped with its powerful talons.

"There you go. I'm not going to name you because I'll just get attached. I'm guessing you hunted already, so I don't have to get you any mice right now. Okay, what do I need?… bird tape and the ointment."

"Don't worry; this'll only sting a little. I get visitors like you all the time. And not just other birds, but mammals and reptiles to. I know you can't understand me, but the tone of my voice should make you calm."

Quickly, as she talked, before the owl could snap at her with its sharp beak, she smeared the salve across the wound. It gave an indignant squawk, but that was about it. She quickly taped the wound closed with three strips at equal distances.

"Well, not that you are taken care of, I think I'll take my bath now. You know, it sounds weird, but I think you understand me. If you were a red-tailed hawk, I would begin to think that the Animorphs to be real. Nah, I must be imagining things."

She checked on her baby sister, then went into her bathroom, leaving the door open. There were two master bedrooms in the house, her mother's on the ground floor and hers up on the second story.

Turning the knob, she adjusted the temperature. Once it was right, she put the stopper in and stood up. Deep in thought, Mina unbuckled her boots as she sat on the toilet seat, she put them next to the door. Shedding her jacket, she hung it up on the corner of the door. As she stripped, the owl flew in and landed on the low shower curtain.

She resisted another urge to shiver from the owl's stare and slipped into the water. Quickly, she washed her hair and body, shaving in the process. She laid her head back, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and silently went under. She liked to swim and could hold her breath longer than most humans. She tested that length while rinsing her hair, by undergoing the trance she usually did, a trance that pushed all thoughts from her head. Even those sent by her body.

She drifted as the minutes ticked by until she heard the panicked screeches and frantic flapping of he owl. That's when she realized that she couldn't get up. Her sight seemed to be fading. Then she felt severe pains as something sharp pierced her right forearm. The water violently started turning around her. She shot into the sitting position and gripped the sides of tub tightly.

Then Mina noticed the eight puncture marks bleeding freely. Cursing furiously, she lifted the plug and stood up. The owl was back on its chosen perch on the curtain, but fresh blood shined on his talons.

She grabbed the towel and dried off. Rummaging in the medicine cabinet, she pulled out the peroxide and Neosporin. Grabbing some cotton balls, she poured the peroxide over them and cleaned out the openings, then applied the Neosporin. She placed the gauze pads over them and wrapped her whole forearm in an ace bandaged.

Walking back into her bed room, she slipped on her black satin night slip and undergarments. The owl flapped silently to the wooden perch and Mina went up to it and stroked its crest feathers.

"Thank you."

He watched as she turned her lap top on and opened up Word. There, she retrieved The Labyrinth from her jacket, opened it, and started typing it up.

Now she finally read the end of it and had the whole thing up on her computer. She rushed to her mother's room and hurriedly opened the chest. She put the book back in the exact spot it was in and let the lid shut. Rushing, she flipped the switch and ran back upstairs to check on her little sister. She was sleeping soundly in her crib.

She went back to her bedroom and shut and locked the door. She then went to her CD/Radio/Tape player and put in an Even Essence CD and put the volume on low. Turning around, she saw that the owl had moved to her bed. Chuckling, she moved him back to the perch, but he just flew back to the same spot, snuggled down, and fluffed out his feather, giving every impression of being comfortable. Sighing, Mina shook her head and flipped out the light.

Using the moonlight, Mina made her way back to her bed and got in. The owl moved closer to her as she scooted over to the middle of the king sized mattress. Her hand reached out and stroked his feathered chest, making the owl shiver a little. Her petting got slower and slower until it faltered and stopped, resting midway as she fell asleep.

The owl uttered a soft gurgle-like sound that formed into a very human chuckle. A white haired man lay where the owl once was. He felt quite comfortable where he was, she he pulled the girl closer to him. His arm snaked around her waist and his face snuggled to her neck.

Taking a deep breath, he breathed in her scent of vanilla lavender. Now he was very comfortable, especially with Mina's hand upon him chest. Chuckling quietly, the man murmured in her ear, "Soon my dear Mina, soon…" With that, he gave her a feather light kiss on her lips and drifted to sleep.

Mina awoke in the morning to a baby's crying echoing throughout the large house. She opened her eyes to the owl gone, but a long primary feather lay in its place. She looked around to see that she left a bedroom window open. Smiling sadly, she unsuccessfully resisted the urge to cry and two big fat hot drops slid down her cheeks and burned as they splashed onto her chest.

The infant squall broke through her silent mourning. Shaking her head violently, she scowled and stalked out of her room. She went into her little sister's room to see the three month old tangled up in her blankets, screaming her head off. Sighing in frustration, she untangled her sister and picked her up. The baby immediately quieted, clutching the top of her night dress.

She went down stairs and into the kitchen, passing her mother's open door to an empty room. Growling, she grabbed a pot and filled it with water. Once it was half full, she put it over a burner and turned it on to high. She then got out a bottle and put two scoops of formula into it and filled it almost to the rim with water. Placing a finger over the nipple, she shook it up until she was sure that it was thoroughly mixed. Then she put it in the heating pot.

Walking in a circle in the living room, she bounced the baby a little bit. When she believed that the bottle was done, she took it out and turned the burner off. Dripping a few drops on her wrist, she felt that it was just right. Smiling, she went back up stairs and into Tayma's room. Once there, she put the baby on the changing table and changed her diaper and clothes. She then sat on the rocking chair and rocked Tayma as she fed her.

Looking down, she saw the last of the milk suck down into Tayma's greedy throat. She put a pad over her shoulder and burped her. Then putting her back in the crib, she covered her up and left the room as Tayma slipped into dreamland.

Mina returned to her room to find the owl sitting back on the perch. Smiling, she ran over and hugged the bird without thinking. She pulled back in confusion when she realized what she had just done and looked at the bird in confusion.

"All right. That's it. Now I know you're not a normal bird. Any other bird would've pecked my eyes out for doing that.

The owl squawked and just continued to look at her. Now that she thought about it, he never acted as a normal owl did. But still trying to deny it, she decided that he used to be a show bird. Shaking her head a little, she then heard the noise she though she would be hearing last night.

"Mom! You said that you would be here last night at 12:00!"

She grabbed her jacket and put it on as she raced down the stairs to confront her mother in person. Blinking, she turned back around and tried to pretend she didn't see anything. But the sight was too scarring to forget.

"AWWW Mooom! That's gross. I don't want to see my mother swallowing some guys tongue!"

"Mina! Sorry Michael. I'll see you…."

"How about next week on Friday?"

"All right. Bye."

"Bye Kayla."

With a quick glance at the teenager glowering at him, he kissed Kayla quickly on the lips, then hurried to his car. He drove away,. Her mother shut the door and turned around with a dreamy look on her face. Mina's mouth dropped open when she finally per two and two together, her mother didn't come home last night and she just got home at 7:30 with this Michael person.

"Mom! How dare you? You stayed the night over at a _guy's _house you've only went on a couple of dates with and left you two kids home alone _all _night!"

"You're seventeen Mina. Way old enough to be left alone."

"But not with a three month old sister all night! I act more like her mother than you do! Why don't you take care of her for once, instead of trying to replace dad."

"Don't take that tone with me young lady."

"Ugh! I hate you! You call me young, but you're the only one who's acting like a child."

Kayla followed her daughter up the stairs as they argued. Mina finally made it to her room and whirled around to face her mother, once hand on the door.

"And I didn't find anything wrong with that book. It only seems a little strange that the writer put her own name in it. You just don't want me to have anything at all!"

"You read the book? You grandmother rewrote it as a warning to the rest of her family! You never listen anymore!"

"I wish…"

"Don't you dare!"

"I wish the Goblin King **_would_** come and take me away!"

"NO!"

With that, she slammed and locked the door on her mother's horrified expression. Sighing, she leaned her forehead against the door, letting the tears pour down her face freely. A particularly bright lightning bolt struck nearby, closely followed by a deafening thunder clap. Then everything was silent.

"I knew this day would come. Ever since that day that Sarah left me. I knew one of her family would come to me, call upon me."

* * *

_**A/N**: Yeah! I'm done! I hope you liked it. I had to rewrite most of it because my disk was acting weird and lost it. Anyways, please R/R. ;;;3_


	2. Chapter 2

**_WARNING: There is lemon in this chapter! If you are too young or wish not to view this chapter, please contact me through my email and I'll give you the edited version. Thank you._**

* * *

_**A/N:** Yeah! The next chappie;;;3 Hopefully I will get this done faster than I'm getting one of my other stories on another penname done. I hope you like it. ;;;3_ _

* * *

**Review Responses**: Oops, I forgot these...forgive me? You knowyou looove me! _

_Silver Chaos Girl: (cackles madly) Wait until you read this chapter, hee, hee! Sorry about the errors, English isn't my first language. _

_Plushie Heartless: Plaggy...kun? And **I'm** the scary one? (sqeaks under the pressure of the crushing hug)_

_The Ryuujin: Well, you got to see him as an owl...and in the reflection... Thanks for the review!_

_Kagura no baka: It is true in mine, too. I'm more responsible than my mom. And that's saying something!_

_Ascot's Hat: Wow, you're hyper. (rubs temples) Thanks for the review, though..._

_Radioactive Ramen Noodles: _Warmth_. (cackles) You're too close to the truth. ;;;)_

_Jareth's Gurl: Don't we all? Thanks for reviewing. _

_Lazybiatchtoobusytosignin: I'm trying to keep my updates steady. Thank you for the review!_

_Inari no Kitsune: Thank you for reading my Naruto fic, it was my first yaoi ever! (evil grin) And for trying this one too, I worked really hard on it! You'll see why..._

* * *

**_The Labyrinth II_**

**_Chapter 2: Happenings at Night_**

Mina whirled around to face a tall white haired man. She glanced at the perch, but the owl was gone. No, not gone. Only in a different shape. Looking closely at him, she noticed something that intruded on all her other thoughts… He was hot!

"You're the Goblin King!"

All he did was smirk and step towards her and she took a step back. Almost immediately she ran into the door, but he was still advancing upon her. She watched in wide eyed amazement as he seemed to glide to her and prop a hand on the wall next to her, trapping her in a corner.

"I knew you weren't a normal owl. So quite, not even biting me when I patched you up. Following me around and watching me… Oh my God! I've… I've…"

Jareth bent down, licked the tears that were slowing down her cheeks, then caught her lips in a kiss. Dropping his braced hand from the wall, he captured her left hand and folded it behind her back, interlacing their fingers. He exerted pressure, drawing her to him. She started to resist, but when his arm flexed insistently, she gradually obliged, her radiated warmth slowly merging with his heat. He bit back a groan when they made contact. Her body fit so snugly against him. He moved their joined hands lower, over her tailbone, pressing her closer to him still. He could feel her trembling.

He intended to start with a gently, exploratory kiss. But when he claimed her mouth, raw hunger took over. Her lips were softer than the finest fur. She began to return the kiss tentatively, surprising him. He greedily demanded more.

His tongue teased the closed line of her lips, hoping for a more intimate invasion. Her lips opened hesitantly. Slowly, he penetrated her heat, savoring every slight advance across the battleground. All that mattered was the sensual, intoxicating taste of her mouth, the growing possessiveness. Mina would be his, whether she wanted to be or not.

The light scrape of her fanged teeth reminded him of her viciousness. If she decided to bite him, it wouldn't be a little love nip. He tensed, but then her free hand slide tentatively inside his coat and up his back. He wrapped his other arm about her and deepened the kiss.

The Goblin King slowly pulled away, making it seem almost dream sequence like. Once the dual color eyed man was back to standing a foot away, she realized what just happened. She had just let someone in. That, more than anything else, scared her. Her number one rule was not to allow anyone in or close to her.

Jareth smirked as he watched emotions flit across Mina's face. Her expression then closed into blankness and he raised an eyebrow at her. That's when she noticed that her surroundings had changed. She was no longer in a cherry oak room with black curtains and furniture, but a grey room of stone with wooden furniture.

"Where am I?"

"You know very well where you are."

"But, how?"

"I brought you here. After all, you did wish for me to take you away."

"I did… didn't I? I didn't actually believe it would come true."

"Didn't you? You seem a lot like your mother."

"I am not like me mother at all!"

Jareth just chuckled and started out of the room. Pausing, he looked back at her. She was examining the desk in the corner, papers messily strewn all over it. Chuckling, he snapped his fingers and the windows jerked open. In her momentary distraction, the room cleaned up, everything going where it belonged.

Snorting, Mina looked at him from the corner of her eyes. He grinned at her before leaving the room. After an indignant, "Hey," and the sound of lightly treading footsteps, footsteps Mina appeared next to him. Once she caught up, she lengthened her strides a little to keep up.

"Is that the normal wear for you humans these days?"

"Wha?"

She looked down to notice that she was still wearing her night dress. A startled, short growl escaped her throat as she stopped in her tracks. As she looked up at him, the contacts in her dilating eyes gave him the slight impression of a frightened cat.

Smirking, he moved until he was right against her. Her mouth opened a little, as if to protest, but nothing came out. Jareth took advantage of her momentarily confused state and caught her lips in a heated kiss. This time he felt the growl as well as heard it.

Mina placed her hands on the Goblin King's chest and pushed him away. She reached up and placed two clawed fingers on her lips and glared at him. All he did was leer and stared back at her.

"Yes your Majesty?"

"The girl requires some clothes. Take her to get some. Then return her to my room."

"Yes, your majesty."

The Goblin King, still grinning, turned around and faded. The goblin took Mina by the hand and led her down hallways, twisting and turning. Finally stopping, he opened a plain brown door to reveal a workshop of sewing goblins. He pushed her in and closed the door. Weaving between desks and goblins, he came up to a particularly withered old goblin.

"His Majesty orders that the young lady is to have some clothing, seeing as what she's wearing is the only thing she has."

"Yes, well, come here then and I'll get your measure. Come, come now, I've'n't all day you know."

Abiding, Mina stepped forward. The old goblin, with quick precision, whipped a cord about her body and tied knots in it. "Mmhm"-ing to herself, she disappeared behind a rack of clothes and came back out again, loaded with dresses and outfits.

Before she had a chance to look at what she got, the little goblin started pushing her out the door. Without a word, he led her back through the twisting hallways and to the last door she was in. After he opened it, she stepped through only to return back to the first room.

The door slammed behind shut behind her, leaving her alone. Lowly growling to herself, she laid the clothing out on the bed. There were a couple extremely complicated, but most were simple. She grabbed a blood red top, a leather vest with satin cloth sewed to it, creating sleeves that billowed out two inches above her wrist, a peasant shirt is what her mother called them. She then chose a pair of tight black leather pants. After second thought, she put on the soft, black leather gloves.

Looking around, she noticed that several pairs of shoes were placed next to the door. Choosing the boots, she sat on the edge of the bed and put them on. Sitting up, she stared at the wall, seeing as there was nothing else to do. Sighing, she got up and went to a window. The scenery wasn't much, but the sunset was beautiful; purple, pink, orange, and red hues melding together.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Startled, Mina glanced back, suppressing a growl. Jareth was smiling, an actual smile on his face. There was no hint of his arrogance, leering, sneering, or smirking. Her expression softened and she returned to watching the sunset. She gasped as the light struck something in the distance, making a light of rainbow flare out until the sun sunk behind the mountain.

"What was that?"

"That was… that was the elf emblem."

"Elf?"

"What? You didn't think that my goblins were the only peoples here, did you?"

"Well, yeah. I mean the book mentioned the pixies, but they bit. And the dwarf… but he was… your… servant?"

"Supposed to be, but he chose to ally himself with Sarah. The dwarves are a species that my armies captured. There're also faeries, giants, ogres. You're basic lot."

"Do you meet with these other creatures?"

"On rare occasions, very rare, a ball is held here. But I don't converse much with them."

"Why?"

The Goblin King was silent for the longest time. The only indication that he was there at all was the heat emitting from his body. She turned around to look at his face, which only succeeded in bring her closer to him. Her breath caught in her chest as she gazed up at him. Before her emotions could take control of her, she glanced down and swallowed them before looking back up.

"Can you take me to see my mother?"

"I can't."

"Just to see her! That's all, nothing more."

"What is done is done."

"Please. You owe me for patching up your wound."

"How does your dept to me fit in that formula?" She only looked at him in confusion. "Ah, I see you've forgotten how I saved you from those men and from drowning, not to mention answering your wish."

She caught her lower lip between her teeth. She looked down, but not before he saw a sheen in her eyes. Tears? The contrast was like a kick in the chest. Seeing her mother obviously meant a great deal to her.

"Why don't you tell me the real reason, Mina?"

Her hands curled into fists at her sides. "I have to see how my mother is processing this one. I disappeared in the middle of a fight. I want to see what she really thinks about me."

"All right, I'll take you," he said gruffly. "But only after my magic restores. Transporting you here nearly depleted me."

"There must be a hitch!" She accused.

"You're right. You'll owe me." Tension knotted within him. His gaze fixed on her lips.

"What kind of payment are we talking about?"

"Let's start with this."

He pulled her up closer to him before she could protest. Then he claimed her mouth hungrily, crushing her lips with his own. His hands pushed her coat free until it fell in a heap on the floor. Caution and passion intertwined in a hopeless complex tangle in his mind. So he let them go, funneling all his concentration into one thing he could understand, the fierce, unbearable longing to feel his bare body pressed against hers, to caress her with his hands and mouth until she whimpered and clung to him, to bury himself in her.

This was insane. Mina wouldn't let this go on. Each second he expected her to wrench away, then treat him to a knee in the groin or claw to his cheek. He greedily stole every bit of taste and velvety texture while he still could. His hand urgently explored the sleek lines of her back before pleasure could erupt into pain.

Instead, she parted her lips and welcomed his tongue into her mouth with a purr, creating a shockwave so intense at first that he thought she had delivered a bruising blow.

Refusing to break contact with her mouth, he swept Mina into his arms and carried her to the bed, then tumbled backwards with her on top of him. He turned, trapping her legs beneath his own before she could change her mind and flee.

She didn't seem interested in leaving. Her hands slid into his tunic to caress his chest. The tentative explorations were a bit clumsy, betraying her lack of experience, but Jareth felt he would melt from the passion.

His tunic jerked off over his head, sailed into oblivion. Her tunic was next. She didn't resist when he pulled it off. Jareth paused, savoring the sight of her breasts curving over the top of her black bustier.

His thumbs moved restlessly over the stiff material. "Show me how to take it off," he whispered throatily.

Her gaze, dark, inscrutable, skittish like a wild animal posed for flight, held his while she guided his fingertips to the fasteners at her back. Each hook he released drew a tiny purring gasp from her mouth. Each innocent sound of untapped desire tore through his body like a blast wave, building his own excitement to a fever pitch. He captured her mouth in a ravaging kiss.

The bustier came unhooked in his hands and he tossed it aside. Her breasts were warm, resilient and ever so soft as they filled his hands. He didn't want to release her mouth, but he felt compelled to taste the silken texture of her flesh. He dipped his head to kiss the womanly curves and flick one firm nipple with his tongue. Her back arched. Two delicate fists locked into the hair at the base of his skull, rigid yet painless.

He traced circles around the puckered tip with is tongue, pressing deeper into the sweet fullness of her breast. When she shuddered, answering quivers rippled through his body. He drew the crown of her breast into his mouth, at the same time cupping his hand over her woman's mound.

"Gods," she said raggedly as a shiver rippled through her body. Lightning rocketed to his toes. He had speculated that passion lay untapped beneath such an intense response, such a sensual heat.

He sat up and reached for her boots. Her hands smoothed over his back while he worked, tracing the outlined of muscles, the hollow of his spine. Tentative fingertips lingered over old scars, touching them with exquisite gentleness. Fancifully, he imagined a special healing in her touch. It had been a long time… forever… since anyone offered him tenderness. A powerful shudder sank into his core, one that went mysteriously beyond sensual pleasure.

When he succeeded in pulling off the boots he turned and yanked off her pants with a throbbing sense of urgency.

"Jareth," she whispered, clutching his upper arm.

He'd never heard a sound so sweet as his name from her lips. The hint of worry gentled him though, reminding him to go slowly.

He eased his body between her thighs, covering her with care, then pushed slowly into her tight channel. She watched him with the same silent, unnerving, stimulating intensity. Her tense body opened in tiny degrees to accommodate him… until he encountered her maiden's barrier. It was as he's suspected, he was her first. A sublime gift, treasured all the more because he couldn't understand why she offered it to him.

There was no way to avoid the inevitable. He imprisoned her face lightly between his hands, forcing her mystifying gaze to stay locked with his, willing her to understand the significance of their joining as he broke though with one swift stroke. Her lower body jerked in reaction, muscles twitching around her eyes but she did not cry out.

He caressed her stiff body with his hands, coaxing the pain to fade, seeking forgetfulness for her and forgiveness for himself. The wait was agony for him.

She bit her lower lip. "Don't," he murmured thickly. He teased it free with his thumb, then caught its fullness between his own teeth, nibbling it before claiming her full mouth.

She began to relax. He pulled back, then sank into her velvety heat again. Her eyes widened in wonder. She caressed his cheek, feather-light, in an unexpected display of tenderness.

He forced himself to stroke slowly, holding back until he felt her respond, felt her body welcome his, rise to meet his with increasing confidence and urgency. Her legs wrapped around his waist, gripping tightly. She trusted him to guide her safely through this new, alien experience, pulsing with sensation and the pounding of his frantic quickening rhythm. He had to trust her as well; it had never been like this before, his emotions as involved as his body.

"Mina." He whispered her name with reverence when her internal tremors reverberated through his body, her cry of release trembled against his mouth, and their world erupted into stars of brilliance.

The Goblin King gathered a sleeping Mina into his body, spoon fashion. Taking a deep breath, he filled his lungs with the satisfying combination of her unique scent of vanilla lavender and the lingering smell of their lovemaking. She sighed and snuggled closer. Smirking, he nuzzled her neck and closed his eyes, immediately falling asleep.

* * *

_**A/N**: Yeah! I hope you liked it. This is my first lemon, well, not really. Only my first posted lemon. Typing this up, my face was dark red because my aunt, whom I live with, kept walking in. Only she wasn't wearing her glasses so she says that she couldn't read it. Hope she doesn't open up my files. I need a disk. Anyway, please R/R. ;;;3_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N_**_: Yeah! Another chappie. I'm flying through these first few chapters. Ideas have been flooding to me every time my fingertips touch the keyboard, and the computers on. But just incase the computer crashes, I have it all written down too. Well, on with the chapter. Please R/R. ;;;3_

_

* * *

_

**_The Labyrinth II_**

**_Chapter 3: Not As He Seems_**

She awoke in the morning to find that Jareth had already left earlier. But a simple black satin dress with hot pink strings was laid out for her on a chair, along with her floor length jacket. The boots she had on yesterday were on the floor in front of the chair.. Growling lightly to herself, she put them on since she had no idea where the Goblin King put the rest of her new clothes.

I can't believe these clothes are so simple for being Eighteenth Century style.

Once dressed, she opened the bedroom door and stepped out. A goblin standing nearby immediately stepped in front of her.

"His majesty said that you were to join him with breakfast. Please follow me."

Once again she was led through the twisting hallways. She paid close attention this time, noticing that there was a pattern to where the goblin was taking her. After every third hallway, the goblin turned left. Then after the fourth, he turned right. It made a zigzag line inward. Finally the goblin stopped in front of large, heavy double doors. They opened on their own accord.

Even with her heavy boots on, she was light in her step. She was almost to the table when the Goblin King heard her footsteps. He looked up at her and smirked. The little goblin he was talking to rushed out a small door just big enough for a goblin.

"Sit. Food comes soon. We don't usually prepare human food except for eggs. I had some goblins go to your world and get a human cook book. I do hope what they make is to your liking."

Obeying, she sat in the only seat available, which was right across from him. Strange enough, the table was a small square. Far different from the long table she pictured. As soon as she sat down, the goblins started coming in, laden with trays of pancakes and hash browns. Chuckling, she took a tray from one and placed it on the table. Once the trays were all up on the table, the goblins all fled the room.

She took a few flapjacks from the tray closest to her and put them on her plate. She then buttered them and poured some strawberry syrup. She also put a few forks full of hash browns onto her plate. As she started digging in, she noticed that Jareth was doing the same. Smiling at this notation, she continued and finished her meal.

Jareth set his fork down and looked across the table at her. She squirmed a little under his thoughtful stare. Suddenly, he smiled pleasantly at her. She did not like the look of it at all.

"My powers restored. When you're ready, we can go see your... mother. Just remember what you said, just to see her. She will not be able to hear or see you. Nor feel you if you decide to touch her."

She just glared at him and growled lowly in her throat. _He has thought of everything, hasn't he?_

"I'm ready now, thank you."

Jareth just lifted an eyebrow and smirked. Silently, he stood up and walked to where she sat. She stood up as he got closer and wondered what he had in store for her. His arm snaked around her waist and pulled her in close to him.

"Hold on tight, don't want to loose you in Between."

Squeaking in protest at such sudden movements and at such threat, she gripped tightly around his arm, slightly digging her claws in. The room slowly faded into a rainbow of color only to darken and become her room. She looked around wide eyed, blue orbs flitting here and there. The room proved to be her **_real_** room, complete with black furniture and curtains. Hearing a noise down stairs, she rushed out her door and down to the first floor. Her mother was red-eyed and puffy and she was on the phone. Crying out in joy, she ran at her mother and wrapped her arms around her... or she tried. She flew right through her mother and landed on the other side of the couch.

"I just don't understand her. That ingrate! Here I go and raise her all these years, even after her father left us. Then she turns around and runs away. I try to find someone who I love so that these children will have a father figure in their lives and she treats me like shit. Tell me mother, was I ever this bad?"

"Sometimes I just wish I've never had her-"

Mina didn't want to hear what the rest of her mother said. Jareth walked into the living room and black hair slapped him in the face as Mina ran past. He stopped to hear what her mother had said that upset her so.

"-but I just want my little girl back now. She will always be my little girl, no matter how old she gets."

He smirked, knowing what the beginning of the conversation was and followed the reluctant teen up the stairs. He came upon a scene that felt as if his heart was gripped and squeezed at tight as it could be. Mina was on the bed, curled around some kind of black box, her pink tipped black hair spread out around her. She was sobbing hard and not really paying attention to anything. Jareth gathered Mina's form and faded back to his land.

* * *

_**A/N**: Yey! I finished finally. Please R&R. I promise that the next chapter will be long._

* * *

_**Heartless-chan**: I promise that I will try to put in better discriptions. Sorry that this chapter is soooo short. But it's Midnight and I want to get this up._

* * *

_**Silver Chaos Girl**: Wasn't it! He's soooooo hot! I love Jareth._

* * *

_**JARETH'S-SK8R-GURL**: Hotness always prevails._

* * *

_**Ascot's Hat**: Yep. Warmth. Now if only that was..._

* * *

_**My Aching Sushi**: XD You forgot the most important words. Think on it._

* * *

_**BluRaven**: I only try my best. I'm glad that you like it._

* * *

_**Borris**: Yep! I'm a boy. XD Isn't is awesome! If you have never seen David Bowie before and then he takes the wig off, you would be like. ! too._


	4. Chapter 4

**_WARNING: My saved document has disappeared! I'm sorry it's taken me this long to post anything up at all, but where I currently live, I have no internet. Very rarely will I be able to get on. But it may be a long while before I can post anything up because I have to rewrite the whole chapter over again and I don't remember exactly what was in it. Recovering the data from my brain will be like a forensics team trying to recover data from an old burnt up hard drive that keeps crashing at crucial moments. Sorry for this long delay. I don't know whether to say that it disappeared because of the updates that have happened on since I've been gone, or if someone has gotten onto my account and deleted it? I have no clue._**


End file.
